The Black Knights
by xCappuccinoAddictx
Summary: Peter Petrelli's world is flipped around when he discovers his brother's involvement in a group called the black knights that works to protect people from those who would do harm to the innocent. Now he is part of the group and having to be babysat by a watchmaker who he can't seem to get along with.


**Title: The Black Knights**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Sylar/Peter**

**Summary: **_Peter Petrelli's world is flipped around when he discovers his brother's involvement in a group called the black knights that works to protect people from those who would do harm to the innocent. Now he is part of the group and having to be babysat by a watchmaker who he can't seem to get along with. _

**Authors Note: **_Pretty sure no one will be reading this I'll write this out anyway for you people who actually care to read my boring comments. This is not my first fanfiction story, but it is my first under this new account. I'm very excited to be writing again seeing how it has been almost two years since I posted a story on the net. This story was inspired by a online game I played a while back, but I've altered it into my own story. Thanks for your time kiddos. Adios!_

**Chapter One: "Getting Mugged By A Telekinetic"**

Peter Petrelli had always been a man of action. He was stubborn, impulsive; he didn't know when to pick his battles, and he was very naive when it came to who could be trusted. But Peter was also caring, and sensitive. He felt empathy for those hurting and it felt good to ease someone else's pain. That's why he wanted to help others so much and became a paramedic. He wanted to feel like he could make a difference in the world, to be in the field and save lives.

His father, Arthur Petrelli of course didn't approve. He had hoped that Peter would go into politics like his older brother, Nathan, but Peter didn't really care for politics and he didn't care what his dad thought either. He was a Petrelli… Meaning he was damn right stubborn and when he set his mind to something he wouldn't give up on it. The only person who had been truly supportive of his choices had always been Nathan.

Nathan was the one who practiced throwing pitches with him before a big game. Nathan was the one who stayed up all night to help Peter finish a paper. Nathan was the one who told him, when Peter decided he was going to be a Paramedic, that he would be proud of him no matter what Peter decided to do. Nathan was who he looked up to.

"Man, it's been another long day." Hesam sighed clocking out and waiting as Peter went to do the same grabbing his bag first, swinging the strap over his shoulder. "Ah the life a New York Paramedic never gets boring." Hesam went on, causing Peter to chuckle at his friend as he clocked out and they began to head towards the elevators.

"That's really not such a good thing, Hesam." He reminded his friend getting a shrug in return. The two men entered the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor, both basking in the beautiful silence.

Leaning back against elevator walls, Peter dug out his iPod and earplugs, putting the plugs in his ears and flipping to his playlists. He clicked on the one-labeled "_Walk Home"_ before hearing Hesam snort out a laugh, turning to him with a questioning gaze.

_"'Walk home' _how original Pete." He smirked. Peter glared, pushing his friend playfully, causing Hesam to laugh more.

"Shut up!" He mumbled, trying not to smile. "What's the matter with naming its purpose? I AM walking home aren't I?" He finished as the elevator made a ding, alerting them that they had reached the first floor. When they made it outside, they two said their goodbyes and headed separate ways.

As Peter made his way down the crowded sidewalk, he pushed shuffle at the top of the playlist, and the song _"Daylight" _by Maroon 5 came on. Sometimes he would daydream on his walks to and from the apartment, losing himself in the songs that were playing.

His attention though was snapped back into focus when he saw a tired looking beggar leaning against a brick buildings wall at the mouth of an alleyway, asking people to spare some money. Peter didn't know why he was doing it but before he could think he was pulling out his wallet and handing the man a five-dollar bill.

Staring at the money intently, the beggar grabbed the five dollars with a shaky hand before looking up at Peter with a strange look in his eyes. Peter began to feel uncomfortable under the man's intense stare so he waved goodbye, heading on his way. He didn't get very far though before the man grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer to the alley.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to let go of me." Peter said as stern as he could. In reality though, Peter was terrified. He felt his heart pounding fast as he pulled his wrist from the man's grasp. That is when it got weird, and he felt himself fly forward and then switch to backward until his back hit something hard knocking the wind out of him. Looking around he realized he had somehow ended up farther in the alleyway and his back was to a wall. His blood running cold as he noticed the beggar man walking towards him at a fast pace.

"_Give me the rest of your money_!" He hissed at Peter, before digging through Peter's bag, and pockets. _Holy crap, this guy is trying to mug me!_

"Hey!" Peter yelled trying to kick the mugger, but he realized that he couldn't move his legs. Looking down he saw his feet weren't even touching the ground. _What. The. Fuck._ "Help! Someone hel-," He was cut off by a choking grip around his throat. He couldn't breath.

_What the hell is this guy?_

"There we are," the mugger laughed deliriously after finding Peter's wallet in his coat pocket, opening it up and pulling out a twenty. He grinned widely up at Peter, who was gasping for air, and stuffed it in his pocket. Peter swore loudly in his head, as he felt himself becoming light headed, vision blurring. _I'm going to die. Shit, Nathan's gonna kill me,_ he thought.

Then air rushed back into his lungs and he collapsed to the ground, coughing harshly. Peter could still barely see but he caught a glimpse of two new figures, and the sound of the mugger yelling before whatever he was saying was cut off. Peter was so confused but he couldn't keep his eyes open, even as he heard voices getting closer. He then felt a warm pair of arms holding him close until he blacked out.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Groaning as he went to sit up, Peter opened his eyes to see he was in _his _bed, in_ his_ apartment, and _not_ lying on an alley floor. What the Hell had happened last night? What… W-What was that man who had been able to pin him to a wall without even touching him? Man, did he have a headache right now.

Just as Peter got to his feet there was a knock at the door. Pausing for a few moments, the younger Petrelli headed to unlock the door, opening it a crack to see Nathan standing in front of him. "Nathan?" He blinked. His older brother grinned, holding up the paper bag in his right hand.

"Hey, Pete! I brought some breakfast." Peter blinked again before giving Nathan a small smirk and letting him into the apartment. Nathan headed straight for kitchen, pulling out some plates from the cabinets and setting them on the smallish kitchen table. The younger man leaned up against the entryway to the kitchen and watched as the other pulled out some egg sandwiches on bagels from the paper bag. It smelt really good.

"So," Peter began walking over to sit down. "What's all this about?" He asked taking a bite of his breakfast. _Good that's good, _he thought grinning. _I need to find out where Nathan got this._

"What?" Nathan gasped, pretending to look insulted. "Can't guy visit his baby brother without having to have a reason?" Peter laughed and shrugged.

"I thought you were suppose to be in D.C. right now. "

"Well something else came up so I thought I'd spend the morning with you."

"How very kind of you. Still could have called."

"I know, I know. So how've you been Pete? Anything interesting at work?" Nathan asked finishing his breakfast bagel. Peter stopped mid bite, frowning slightly to himself. Should he tell Nathan about what happened last night?

"Uh…Nothing much." Peter mumbled. Nathan eyed him curiously for a moment and Peter threw him a sheepish grin. Then his brother's eyes narrowed and Peter gulped.

"Pete…"

"What?"

"Peter what's the matter?"

"Oh… uh…"

"I'm waiting." Nathan said, one eyebrow raised in questioning. Peter took a deep breath. God, you'd think he was the one who did something wrong.

"I was mugged last night."

"WHAT!" Peter flinched as Nathan raised his voice.

"Nate! Nate, I'm totally fine though!" He tried to assure his brother. "But Nathan it was so weird. The guy had me pinned to a wall and he never even used his hands. Same when I was being choked!" Oops.

"WHAT!"

"I have neighbors you know. I'm going to be getting a whole bunch of complaints."

"Peter, this is serious." Nathan snapped. Peter's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nate he just took twenty dollars."

"And attempted murder."

"I'm fine though. These two guys helped me out… I actually don't know how I got back to the apartment… But Nate did you hear what I just said? This guy… I don't know how but he pinned me without touching me… I mean… Wow. What do you think?" Peter asked eagerly, going back to taking a bite of his meal. Nathan just stared at him for a few moments before standing up to throw out the paper bag.

"I think you dreamed that part up." Peter choked on the piece of bagel and began coughing roughly.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I think you may have not been seeing our thinking clearly because he was choking you." Nathan deadpanned. Peter snapped up from his seat.

"I didn't make this up from lack of oxygen, Nathan! It really happened!" He argued. Nathan and Peter seemed to be holding a staring contest at that moment. Neither wavered in the slightest.

"Pete, I am telling you that it's not possible. Let it go." Nathan said calmly, finally looking away and grabbing his coat, heading for the door.

"Fine then!" Peter said following after him.

"Talk to you later Pete." His older brother said, stepping out into the hallway, and walking away.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled slamming the door shut, leaning back against the door hands fumbling with each other. Damn it!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_I can't believe Nathan would say I just made it up. He didn't even hear me out on the whole thing!_

"Peter."

_He wasn't even there! How the hell would he know?_

"Peter…"

_I mean how could you forget someone pinning you to the wall with NO HANDS?_

"Peter?"

_I know what I saw… _

"PETER PETRELLI!" Peter jumped about 3 feet, glancing over at Hesam with a bewildered look.

"W-What?" Hesam looked highly annoyed leaning his head against the ambulance's window and rolled his eyes sitting up.

"I've been calling your name for the last two minutes while you were completely frozen like a statue. What's the matter Pete?"

"It's nothing… You'll think I'm crazy." Hesam gave him an amused look.

"Try me," he dared. So Peter went into explaining what had happened the night before, and how the man trying to mug him had some kind of voodoo powers. Then being saved by two other men, passing out, and finally waking back up at home. Hesam groaned. "You're right. I think you've finally lost is Peter."

"Hey!"

"You've been working too many shifts."

"I have not!" Peter huffed. "Fine, don't believe me."

"_**MEDICAL NEEDED. Hostages being held on the 5**__**th**__** floor of a Chase bank office building. MEDICAL ASSISTANCE IS NEEDED." **_The radio went off. Peter sent a look to Hesam who had already begun to pull away from the curb, turning on the sirens as they headed where the directions were leading them.

When they arrived, crowds of people were swarming around the building, some worker's, who were able to escape the building were already being assisted to. Police were surrounding the area in yellow tape, and aiming their guns towards the exits of the building. Peter frowned as he stared up at the building think of the poor people trapped inside with the sons a bitches causing all of this.

"I need to get in there. Those people need help now." Peter said to Hesam who then chased after him, arguing that the police could handle it. "Hesam, please. There are innocent people up there badly hurt. Help me get passed the yellow tape."

Hesam glowered at him but complied and walked over to the cop closed to the side of the building asking him questions. While that was happening Peter slipped past and enter the back way of the building. He climbed a number of stairs before reaching the fifth floor.

He stopped when he heard the sound of roaring fire and yelling voice coming from down the hall from a room where some cubicles were located. Stepping quietly towards the doorway and peering in. His jaw literally dropped.

_N-Nathan?_

It really was Nathan. He was standing by a group of four other people staring intensely at a space across the room. There was a Japanese man with glasses, a tall man with jet-black hair, a rounder man with dark brown hair, and a man with horned rimmed glasses. Peter looked over at what they could all be staring at and that's when he saw them. One man was bald, very short and very plump; the person standing right beside him was a black man and was tall and skinny. Another bald man stood farther away, smirking at the group Nathan was with. The looks they all had on their faces looked like they were ready to kill.

"Leave these people alone. They haven't done anything wrong!" the man wearing horned rimmed glasses said stepping forward. Peter hadn't realized how distract he was by what was going on until her heard a women in her cubical nearby crying softly. He hurried over with his medical bag, hoping not to be discovered.

Blood was exiting quickly from her left shoulder, and Peter worked quickly to provide pressure to the bullet wound to stop the bleeding and then began bandaging it up, trying to ignore the yelling voices across the room. "You're going to be alright, okay?" The woman nodded, tears in her eyes. "Just hold on tight." He whispered.

"Someone else is here. I can sense their fear." A menacing voice hissed. Peter's entire body froze up. _Shit…_

Then all of a sudden he felt his limbs beginning to move without his consent, standing up and stepping out into the open. Damn it, this wouldn't be good. Before he knew what was happening he was in a chair unable to get up… right beside the three scary looking men and right across from his brother and the other four with him. Nathan had gone pale. "Pete? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked eyes looking panicked.

"My j-job!" Peter gasped. He kept trying to make sense of what was happening but he couldn't. "Nathan what's going on? Why are you in her-," all of a sudden his mouth slammed shut and he couldn't open it. He stared at Nathan in confusion, and watched his older brother's features shift to rage.

The shorter, heavier man came to stand beside him, grabbing his chin to turn his head so they were face to face. "Shhh," the man said in a hushed tone, holding a finger up to his lips. "Let the big boys talk. I'm sure your brother doesn't want anything to happen to his sweet baby brother."

"Doyle!" Nathan snarled, and was held back by Japanese man and the one with the dark brown hair. "Leave him alone!" Doyle didn't even flinch at Nathan's menacing tone. Instead he looked over to the other bald man who came over to stand on his other side.

"Flint." He said with a grin. Flint smirked and then his hands were holding blue fire _very _close to Peter's face. Peter tried yelling but his mouth was still sealed shut. There was more commotion across the room, Nathan yelling at the top of his lungs. Then Doyle froze and his eyes began scrutinizing Peter.

"STOP!" He yelled at Flint and then had Peter's right arm lifted up and he grinned at the sight of a compass on it. Peter's eyes widened like saucers. "Well, well…" Doyle smirked looking back at Nathan, whose expression now was guarded. "He has the compass… I guess we don't need you after all."

"Doyle, release Peter." The horned rimmed man snapped finally and he watched at the man with jet- black hair walked forward, glaring at the men sharply, and if looks could kill they would have hit the floor by now. As Peter studied the man he realized he was familiar from somewhere.

Peter then glanced up at Flint who was smirking at the Nathan who simply glared back. The younger Italian man took his chance and kicked flint in the shin, causing him to fall back in pain. Doyle became distracted and Peter was able to free his arm from the puppet master's grip to punch Flint, only have his wrist snatched in a painful hold.

"You shouldn't have done that." Flint growled. The next thing Peter knew, his hands were on fire just like Flint's. Flint howled, and cradled his arm where Peter had burned him. Then he noticed the jet-black haired man step forward quickly and toss Doyle and the black man beside him, across the room. Peter looked back to Flint who was seething and quirked an eyebrow.

"Ready to go buddy?" He snipped, and Flint roared and then they were having an all out firefight. But Flint was still bigger and was able to toss Peter to the ground. When the younger Petrelli came very close to getting his eyebrows singed off, he was lifted up in the air and flown across the room. "N-Nathan? H-How?" He stuttered completely amazed. His older brother could fly. "You can fly?"

"Peter, stay here. Got it!" Nathan yelled as he flew at Flint, driving him into the wall. Nathan punched him hard a dozen times, but they all froze when the sound of stomping feet coming up the nearby stair was heard.

The horned rimmed man straightened himself immediately. "We need to go now." He called to the group. Peter stood their completely dumbstruck before noticing that the three bad men had disappeared.

"Come on little Petrelli," a baritone voice chuckled and the man with jet-black hair pulled him over to the group.

"W-What? No! There are patients here who need medical attention." Peter stated firmly, trying to twist out of the man's grip. But he wouldn't give. "Stop! Let go!" The man didn't though. He just wrestled him over to the group.

"Hiro, get us out of hear." Horned rimmed glasses guy said quickly and all of a sudden they were standing in a diner. The lights were all off and he stared at the five other men still feeling confused, and absolutely fucking terrified.

The horned rimmed glasses guy pulled out a chair and then and gestured for Peter to take a seat. "Peter Petrelli, we need to have a talk."


End file.
